An epitaxial (EPI) reactor may be utilized during an EPI process of a semiconductor manufacturing process.
The EPI reactor may include a plurality of heating lamps to heat a plurality of heating zones of a quartz chamber of the EPI reactor during the EPI process.
The EPI reactor may include a plurality of thermocouples to sense temperatures in the plurality of the heating zones. The EPI reactor may be configured to control the plurality of heating lamps based on the sensed temperatures of the heating zones, for example, using a closed loop electronic control system.
A thermocouple (a “leaking thermocouple”) may develop damages, e.g., cracks and holes, in liners of the thermocouple, for example, as a result of high temperatures and/or chemicals involved in the EPI process. The damages in the leaking thermocouple may enable air surrounding the quartz chamber to leak into the quartz chamber, and to react with gas used during the EPI process.
As a result of the leakage, an opaque film may be formed on the leaking thermocouple and on a surface of the quartz chamber.
The opaque film may at least partially block radiation from the plurality of heating lamps and, as a result, a quality of the semiconductor manufacturing process may be affected.
The opaque film may increase cost of the semiconductor manufacturing process. In one example, the opaque film may reduce a lifetime of the quartz chamber.
In another example, the opaque film may expedite replacement of parts of the chamber.